


The Charm Bracelet

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: Fred and Hermione's first Christmas together.





	The Charm Bracelet

Christmas was just around the corner, and Hermione Granger was more than happy for two full weeks of holiday time. She was sitting in her favorite chair by the window in her small flat, sipping tea and watching the snow fall, when a small pop alerted her that her boyfriend had arrived. Hermione had been seeing Fred for the past several months, though it wasn't something they advertised. George knew of course, and Harry. Ginny knew, as well, as neither Harry nor Hermione could lie to her about anything.

They weren't ashamed of the relationship by any means, but when Molly Weasley is your mum, you learn quickly that some things are better kept quiet, unless you're ready to pick out a wedding date. That went double when the witch in question was Hermione Granger, whom Molly was determined to make a part of the family officially, by any means necessary. She meant well, but she was quite overbearing.

"Hello love, are you almost ready? Mum will be sending the owls out in full force if everyone isn't home in time for supper. I still don't understand how George and I got talked into staying at the burrow," Fred leaned over and kissed Hermione in greeting.

"You're staying there because I got talked into staying and you love me just enough to keep me company with your crazy family," Hermione reminded him as she stood up.

"You did promise lots of snogging, and a bit of fooling around in my old bedroom if I remember correctly," Fred murmured as he caught her lips once more.

"Only if you've been practicing that silencing charm, yours always break midway. It's bad enough to have George overhear, the Burrow will be packed for Christmas," Hermione chided him.

"That would take some creative explanations," Fred said, smiling mischievously. He picked up her bags and handed them to her. "Go ahead love, I'll follow shortly."

 

Shouts could be heard all the way from the aparation point as Hermione began walking up to the Burrow. She smiled as she saw figures running around playing in the snow. Bill had a determined look on his face while Victorie handed him various pieces to add to the snowman they were building, Teddy pointing out where each item should go. Harry was talking to George and Charlie, while occasionally waving his wand, sending snowballs to hit Ginny, making it seem as though Ron was throwing them. Ginny, who'd finally had enough, stopped her conversation with Angelina and Luna to run and knock Ron down. Harry, George and Charlie tried in vain to keep straight faces.

"Aunt Mione!" Teddy yelled, being the first to spot Hermione coming up the path. He ran to her, nearly knocking her down.

"Hey Ted," Hermione laughed, fixing his hat that had been knocked sideways. "I swear, you've grown since I saw you just last week! What's Uncle Harry feeding you?"

"All the good stuff Gramma won't let me have," Teddy giggled, he loved when he got to stay at Harry and Ginny's house. "But don't tell her."

"Your secret is safe with me," Hermione winked, she smiled as he took her hand and they walked to the yard where everyone was standing around.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Teddy exclaimed, getting excited. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here's your present!"

"Present? But Teddy, it isn't Christmas yet, we still have four days," Hermione said, but took the box anyway.

"I know, but you gotta open it now, or you'll ruin everything," Teddy told her, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ruin what?" Hermione asked starting to get suspicious. Before she could question further, Molly walked to the front porch and called that hot chocolate was ready. Teddy took the opportunity, and ran quickly away. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and opened the small box, inside was a pretty silver bracelet with a simple silver H charm.

"What have you got there, love?" Fred asked coming up behind her.

"A present from Teddy, isn't it pretty?" Hermione smiled as Fred took the bracelet and fastened it around her wrist.

"Almost as pretty as you," he said, then walked to the house.

The afternoon was spent with everyone catching up, sitting around enjoying the time with family. Molly came into the sitting room and announced it was time for supper. As everyone made their way to the dining room, Ginny stopped Hermione.

"Happy Christmas, Mione," Ginny said, handing her another small box. Hermione looked up to question her but saw only her back as the redhead walk through the door. With a raised eyebrow Hermione opened the box to find a small silver toad charm. Attaching the charm to her bracelet, Hermione went to the dining room to question Ginny. Ginny however, was deep in conversation with Fleur, and would not look at Hermione, no matter how hard she tried to get her attention.

Hermione tried all evening to talk to Ginny, but she was doing everything in her power to avoid conversation. As Hermione lay in her bed later that night, she looked at her new bracelet trying to figure the puzzle out. She woke the next morning to a knock at her door.

"Morning," Bill said as she opened the door. "Got something here for you, pet."

Hermione took the small box with a very confused look, then looked up to again see the back of a Weasley.

"What's going on?" she called out, but the only answer she got was a low chuckle from the eldest Weasley. Inside the box was another silver charm, a book this time.

Hermione was in the sitting room, looking at her bracelet, trying to put together the clues. Most of the family were out at the big hill sledding. After a few moments, Hermione realized she wasn't alone and looked up to see Luna smiling serenely at her.

"Can you tell me what this is all about?" Hermione asked, as she noticed she was holding another box.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Luna asked, setting the box on Hermione's knee before skipping away out the door. Hermione opened the box to find a small silver ferris wheel.

The next day the majority of the household was found again outdoors enjoying the snow and cold weather. Today's activity was ice skating on the frozen pond. Hermione was excited, as this was her favorite thing to do in the winter. As she was lacing up her skates, Hermione smiled as Charlie sat down next to her on the fallen log.

"So, how mad have you gone with this puzzle? Figure it out yet?" Charlie asked as he set a box next to her.

"I think I've found a common thread, but let's see what you've in yours. See if it goes with the rest, yeah?" Hermione asked, opening the box.

"Make sense yet?" Charlie took the small lily charm from the box and attached it to her bracelet.

The two had gotten fairly close in the years since the war ended, both being passionate on the affairs of magical creatures. Molly had even had it in her head for a time that they would make a lovely pair. That was, of course, until Charlie brought Oliver Wood round, introducing him as his boyfriend. The only ones not shocked by this development were Hermione and Percy.

"So far, they all have to do with my favorite things, aside from the toad, I've no clue how that one fits in," Hermione answered.

Hermione was more than ready to head inside when Molly called for lunch several hours later. Even with the cushioning charm on her bum and Fred taking the brunt of most of her falls, Hermione was feeling a bit battered. The whispered words from Fred asking her to meet him in his old room after lunch did wonders to warm her up, however.

Once lunch was finished, Molly asked Hermione and Ron to clean up, Ron only whined a little. Hermione's mind was already upstairs so she made quick work of the dishes. Ron, who was more or less just sitting on the counter watching Hermione made small talk while she cleaned up.

"Are you happy, Mione?" he asked, causing Hermione to pause at the question. "You look really happy lately."

"You know, I really am happy. I have a great job, great friends and family. I'm lucky," Hermione smiled.

"And Fred," Ron stated. Hermione's eyes widened slightly. They hadn't told many people about them dating, including Ron. Hermione and Ron had kissed during the battle and played around with the idea of dating, but ultimately decided they made better friends. Ron always seemed to dislike anyone Hermione had brought around nonetheless. Hermione worried that if he knew about Fred, he would be pretty upset, as it was his brother.

"Who told you?" Hermione asked feeling a bit guilty.

"How many years have we known each other?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Oh about a hundred," she answered.

"I'm not as thick as everyone thinks, I can see the way you two look at each other. I'm happy, Mione, really. You two are actually really good for each other." Ron said, accepting the hug from Hermione. He kissed her forehead, in a very brotherly fashion before holding up a small box. This one had a silver broomstick.

The next day was Christmas Eve, and while the week previously had all the family members popping in and out as they could, it was a tradition for everyone to be present for Christmas brunch. Hermione had spent most of the morning reading. She had originally started out with files from work, but Fred quickly sent the parchment back up to her bedroom, handing her an old copy of 'A Christmas Story' instead. Hermione stood up to stretch and find Molly, to see if she could help with anything. She stepped over Fred who had lay down on the floor next to her chair and dozed off. Ginny and Harry were snuggled up on the couch with Teddy reading children's stories. George and Angelina were sitting on the loveseat about as close as humanly possible whispering to each other.

"Hermione, could I speak with you for a moment?" Percy asked softly taking in the subdued environment of the sitting room.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as they made their way into the hall.

"Happy Christmas," Percy said and handed her a familiar box.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" she all but huffed out.

"I promise you, it will all make sense soon enough," Percy told her. Hermione sighed, then opened the box to find a small silver otter.

Hermione woke up christmas morning to someone sitting on the edge of her bed. She knew who it was without even opening her eyes. This had become a bit of a tradition of theirs, even after he married Ginny. Since that Christmas all those years ago in Godric's Hollow they would wake up early every year and visit Harry's parents.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said turning over in her bed, smiling up at him.

"Happy Christmas, Mione. I'm ready when you are," Harry smiled.

"Give me five minutes," Hermione said as she sat up.

The pair stood in front of the tombstones without saying a word. Hermione took out her wand and melted the snow and removed the bright flowers Harry and Ginny had brought for James' birthday before conjuring a Christmas wreath. Harry smiled and took Hermione's arm as they walked away slowly. He took a small box from the pocket of his robes and handed it to her. She opened to find a silver Celtic knot.

"Wait until tomorrow to research what it represents," he said before they apparated back to the burrow.

Breakfast was in full swing when they arrived. Sleepy faces greeted them as they each found a place at the table, settling into easy conversations. Hermione was seated between George and Charlie as she began filling her plate. Once everyone finished eating Hermione and George remained seated still in conversation about the newest product the twins were working on.

"Before I forget, this is for you," George said, placing the box on the table in front of her. Inside was a silver F, similar to the H she received from Teddy.

The day went on with Christmas biscuits and carol singing. As supper time arrived Molly asked Hermione to help set the table. Hermione walked into the dining room to find both Molly and Arthur waiting for her.

"We know this is a bit of a difficult time of year for you, with your parents still away. We just want you to remember that you have and always will be an important part of this family," Arthur said as he handed her a small box.

"Thank you both, so much, for everything you've done for me," Hermione said through her tears as she hugged them each in turn. She opened the box to see a small silver shield, the face of a weasel poking out from behind a large W.

Hermione anxiously made her way through supper, she had figured out the puzzle. She barely ate anything as she tried to catch Fred's eye. This proved fruitless as he had sat at the other end of the table and looked everywhere but at her. Finally supper finished any everyone made their way to the sitting room. Every seat in the room was filled but one plush armchair next to the fire. Hermione saw this and made her way to it, still attempting to catch Fred's eye. Once everyone got settled in Fred stood up.

"Before you lot dig into your presents I'd like to tell a story if that's alright," Fred said to the group. "Many years ago I met a girl, she was bossy and brilliant and even at eleven years old, so beautiful. She had the most intriguing name I'd ever heard, and she asked me if I had seen a toad, she was helping a boy look for him. I didn't know it then, but that was the day my life changed forever.

Now, fast forward a couple years to the first time I realized just how important this witch was. It was in the library, this girl and I reached for the same book at the same time. I kindly explained to her that she should give it to me, as I actually needed it, it was after all two years ahead of the work she was given. She argued, of course, saying she needed it more. Then she offered to share it with me. That may very well be the first and last essay I'd ever received full marks on. It was certainly the first time we shared an actual conversation and the first time I realized I wanted this girl to be a big part of my life.

Now we move forward a few more years to when this brilliant witch of mine finally decided to go on a date with me. She let me take her to a muggle carnival. We had our first kiss on the ferris wheel.

A few months after that we were in the field out back, with the wildflowers in full bloom. We had a picnic in the field and she charmed the sandwiches to explode when I took a bite, covering my face in bits of turkey. That was the day I knew I was in love with her.

Our next date, she let me take her on a moonlit broom ride. This is quite important because this witch has an incredible fear of heights. She trusted me enough to take her up on a broom, the only person she had ever let do that. Without a war going on of course. It was then I knew that I would marry her one day.

The first time either of us were able to cast a patronus charm, we were partnered together in the DA. I find that to be very telling by the way."

At this point in Fred's speech, every female in the room had tears flowing down their cheeks. Everyone in the room held in their breath as Fred knelt down on one knee in front of Hermione. He continued, speaking only to her now.

"The knot is a Celtic marriage knot, the F is because I am yours and only yours. The crest is the Weasley family crest, because I want more than anything for you to officially become my family. And this," Fred pulled one last box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a simple silver band with three large stones set inside. The diamonds sparkled almost as much as Hermione's eyes in that moment. "is because I want to wake up every morning with you, for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course I will," Hermione answered. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she lunged forward to give him a very heated kiss, forgetting for a few moments they were in front of his entire family.


End file.
